i want a mom
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Naruto speaks about his parents at parents day with them watching over him. This might bring tears because I had tears when I was writing it. Listen to I Want A Mom on youtube to get the full effect.


" Next up... Naruto Uzumaki? " Iruka said in confusion as he called up his students for parents day.

Naruto rose from his seat ignoring all the looks he was going from the villagers and all the whispers he was hearing. Walking on stage Naruto took the microphone from Iruka's hand and began his presentation.

" My mommy and daddy can not be here today and let me tell you why. I will tell you even though most of you have made me cry. Yes I know that you cant see them but thats because they are all the way above the clouds and in the blue blue sky. My mother was a princess that had hair as red as rubies and even though she isn't here today I still have all of our home movies. She carried me for 9 months and got to hold me for 3, but then she went with daddy, both of them leaving me. "

Iruka felt tears form in his eyes as Naruto told there with a big smile and told the story of his mother and father. Looking out in the crowd he seen most of the towns folk face change from looks of anger into looks of wonder. He looking in the front row and seen Kakashi go wide eyes and Sasuke holding his mouth leaning back in his seat.

" My father was a strong and powerful man who saved the village by chasing the monsters away. And he still loves me, to this very day. His hair and looks passed down to me through his love and he will always be in my heart even though I feel nothing but hatred from the people around me. He passed away first, when I was days old. But he said he loves me, yes thats what I was told. Months later mommy joined him but I still fell their hold. "

Iruka looked back out into the crowd to see the looks of pain on the people's faces and most of the women had tears in their eyes.

" Even though my mommy and daddy isn't here I still see them in my eyes. I feel their arms around me, every time I cry. I feel them telling me stories when I'm at home alone on a stormy night and when I have my bad dreams I feel their arms when I cry. See because my mommy and fathers love will last forever. And they will always be here to make me feel better. They will always love me when ever. And even though people think I'm bad they will always love me and we will always stand together. "

At this point Iruka was in tears and was about to go over to Naruto and hold him in till he seen the raven hair Uchiha walk behind the blond boy and wrap an arm around his shoulder. Tears streaming down Sasuke face Iruka let out a sob that him and most of the people in the crowd where holding.

" See this my best friend and he has the same problem. His parents are in heaven along with mine watching over us. They take our hand helping us through the day and tuck us in at night and case the monsters away. They read us stories and sing us lullabies and holds us when he cry. Even though we can't see them we know they are here, hearing our words, and protecting us so tha we are not scared. They tell us that we are loved by them and that we have each other when we get lonely. "

Turning around Naruto cried in Sasuke chest as they walked of the stage together.

* * *

_" We love you Naruto. Never forget that hunny. " Minato Namikaze said as he held on to his crying wife Kushina Uzumaki._

_Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto where next to the pair looking down at Sasuke with the same look in their eyes. Pulling his wife close Fugaku held her as she began to cry._

_" We will always be with you two " Fugaku said patting Minato on his back as he heard a sob come from the blond father. _

_Snapping his fingers he used his chakra to give Sasuke and Naruto a present. _

_" Well be here to make it all better. " _

* * *

Getting home Naruto and Sasuke walked into the Uchiha compound where they where living together and walking in the front door they stopped short when they seen a box in front of them.

Walking forward Sasuke opened the box finding the apron his mother always worn while cooking. He also found the teddy bear he thought was burned down in the fire that claimed his parents live.

Hearing a gasp come from beside him he looked over to see Naruto in tears. Handing the box to Naruto he watched as Naruto pulled out a plush fox toy and A night-cap that if he put it on it would look like it was a squirrel eating his head.

" Well little brothers it look they wanted to give Christmas gifts early. " said Itachi standing in front of them with arms spread. Both boys ran into his arms with tears down their face.

_" Thank you son. " _Itachi heard a voice say.


End file.
